<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side Duality by Supreme_Distraction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614765">Dark Side Duality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction'>Supreme_Distraction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Dark Side Rey, Double Penetration, F/F, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Sex, Lightsaber Battles, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, gagged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's struggle against the Dark Side comes in all forms—spiritual, mental, and physical. This latest challenge is a different beast entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Dark Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Side Duality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission for ObeliskX over at FFN, who requested a scenario where Rey is taken advantage of by Dark Rey after losing in combat. The request also includes sex toys comprised of the Force, a penis shaped gag, double penetration, and an ending that thwarts the Dark Side.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How do you fight the one being that knows everything about you?</p>
<p>The way you move...</p>
<p>Rey feinted in one direction and then darted in the opposite one. She felt like she had been running forever, but couldn't remember why she was doing so in the first place. Darkness closed in on her from all sides, an oppressive weight that clung to her clothing and hindered her movement.</p>
<p>What she was certain of was there was a presence in the darkness that was simultaneously familiar and unfamiliar— one that she had no desire to confront.</p>
<p>The way you think...</p>
<p>Rey stopped short, her breath coming out in staccato bursts. Where was she? Where was she going? What little she could see of the barren landscape revealed no answers as she surveyed her surroundings. Flat, grey earth stretched in every direction and Rey swallowed, her throat dry.</p>
<p>It was the silence that bothered her most about the dogged pursuit she sensed, the uncertainty of who or what lurked in the shadows.</p>
<p>The way you feel...</p>
<p>The Force was a warm presence within her centre, an unflappable sense of peace that comforted her a measure. Rey drew from that inner strength and a green Lightsaber appeared in her hand. Just as soon as she brandished the weapon, a burning red Lightsaber swung at her in a horizontal arc and she just barely managed to deflect it, her own blade held vertically.</p>
<p>A flurry of fierce strikes forced Rey onto the defensive and slender arms trembled as she just barely managed to ward off her attacker. She wouldn't last long at this rate. Panic made her heart roar in her ears and the young Jedi glanced around the darkness in a futile attempt to find an escape route.</p>
<p>... There! In the distance, a light shone with enough luminescence to pierce the oppressive gloom. It seemed quite far away, but Rey could see no other options as her opponent continued to attack her with speed and power she couldn't possibly match. Throwing caution to the wind, Rey met the next strike dead-on and pushed with all the strength she could muster. She sensed rather than saw her attacker falter and made a mad dash towards the light source.</p>
<p>Rey didn't get far before her pursuer caught her wrist, the grasp as cold and hard as steel, and jerked her backwards. She spun, losing her footing and her grasp on her Lightsaber, and falling to the hard earth. The brunette skinned her knee and palm in the process and the tumble knocked the wind out of her.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, the world spun slightly and Rey came face to face with her own familiar features, twisted into a savage grin and illuminated by the fiery glow of the red Lightsaber. The young woman recoiled, as if struck, and her stomach turned so violently she feared she might be physically ill.</p>
<p>How do you fight... <em>yourself</em>?</p>
<p><em>'This isn't real,'</em> Rey told herself. '<em>This isn't real.' </em></p>
<p>Shadow Rey tilted her head, hazel eyes intense, searching, but said nothing. What did she want? Rey didn't dare ask for fear that would be the last thing she did.</p>
<p>The red Lightsaber hummed faintly as its wielder gestured, making a tight circle with the tip that clearly indicated she wanted Rey to turn around. After some hesitation, the brunette did as she was commanded, moving on her knees, her hands still raised over her head, until her back was to her assailant. Shadow Rey slapped an unusual device on Rey's wrists, one that covered both her forearms and locked them together. From the feel of it, it was metal. Then, she shoved Rey in the direction opposite the faint light and started walking, apparently certain her captive wouldn't try to escape.</p>
<p>With every step, the Jedi felt her hope waning. Though she could see no discerning traits in the landscape, Shadow Rey strode confidently, glancing menacingly over her shoulder every so often when Rey didn't walk quickly enough. Rey's plodding footsteps were the only thing to disturb the eerie silence; it was as though Dark Rey was a part of the surrounding twilight, come to life.</p>
<p>They walked for what felt like hours and, still, her doppelganger said nothing. Finally, a rock outcropping appeared on the horizon. As the duo drew closer, Rey realized that an entrance yawned on its opposite face, darker than even the gloom surrounding them. It felt like she was being swallowed by some vast creature as she entered the structure.</p>
<p>Inside was even darker than outside, but somehow Rey could make out the form of Dark Rey beside her, as though she was giving off her own luminescence. Her doppelganger grabbed her by the upper arm none too gently and all but dragged her over to the cavern's rear wall. There, Rey was once again forced into a kneeling position. There was no clinking of chains or the ominous click of mechanical innards locking together, but her arm bindings were attached to a ring on the wall and heavy cuffs connected by a length of chain were clamped shut around her ankles.</p>
<p>Rey began to struggle anew, her muscles straining as she jerked and twisted in a vain attempt to free herself. She got bruised wrists and ankles for her trouble, the cold iron that surrounded them biting into soft flesh. Shadow Rey merely shook her head, melting into the darkness, and after a time, Rey sagged against the wall with a frustrated sob. She was utterly drained, physically and mentally, and she feared there would be no getting out of this situation.</p>
<p>"Please... Let me go...!" Rey beseeched, hating the quaver in her voice. It echoed off the walls and then faded out without a response.</p>
<p>Her captor reappeared without warning, still as silent as the oppressive darkness around them. The object in her hands was phallic in nature with a leather strap and buckle at the base. Rey tried her best to shy away from Dark Rey, only to find herself in a Force chokehold she wasn't able to break. Strong fingers pried her mouth open as she coughed and spluttered, and the gag was shoved unceremoniously into her mouth. While Dark Rey buckled it at the back of her head, Rey retched, her eyes filling with tears.</p>
<p>Why was this happening? She barely managed to keep from vomiting, her throat constricting as the pressure of the Force faded and the presence of the gag became that much more prominent. Just as quickly as she had appeared, Dark Rey was gone again, leaving her captive fearful of what else was in store for her.</p>
<p>When Dark Rey returned, there was a new light in hazel eyes; a heat like a physical touch as she observed her captive. There was no use trying to speak around the gag, but Rey met her captor's gaze dead-on, her eyes wild, as she wordlessly tried to convey her wishes. Then, to her surprise, Dark Rey began to laugh. It was a cruel, mocking sound that made the young woman wilt, any lingering hopes smashed to bits.</p>
<p>This being would show her no mercy, Rey realized. That realization seemed to almost shift the already unbalanced dynamic and Dark Rey became more aggressive, advancing on her quarry while unsheathing a hunting knife. Rey cowered against the cave wall, fully expecting the bite of metal, but instead feeling a draft as the blade cut her top in two. Her surprise turned quickly to horror when Dark Rey yanked her bra up, and began fondling exposed breasts none too gently.</p>
<p>‘<em>Get away from me</em>!’ Rey struggled, but with her arms and legs bound the way they were, she couldn't do much. She tried, desperately, to harness the inner calm of the Force, but soon found that she couldn't. That mysterious, ever-present power felt strangely far away—as though there was a solid barrier between Jedi and Force.</p>
<p>That absence was what scared Rey most.</p>
<p>The stimulation of her nipples made the brunette whimper despite herself. Dusky areolas pebbled, their peaks standing at attention, and Dark Rey rewarded their sensitivity with punishing pinches. Rey released a muffled yelp, but pain melted easily into pleasure as Dark Rey palmed both breasts, kneading firmly.</p>
<p>A soft, incessant buzzing sound drew hazel eyes to the gently glowing object that appeared in Dark Rey's hand. Rey recognized it immediately as the Force masterfully manifested into a physical form—that of a vibrator. Dark Rey pressed it to the apex of Rey's thighs and she started, the powerful vibration sending a jolt of pleasure along her spine.</p>
<p>‘<em>Stop</em>!’</p>
<p>Rey was powerless to prevent her doppelganger from pulling down her underwear and exposing her privates to that heated gaze. She squirmed, attempting to close her legs, but Dark Rey wedged the toy between them and ran the tip along the lips of her sex. Rey moaned, the sound muffled by the gag, and immediately felt guilty for it. Was she enjoying this? That couldn't be...</p>
<p>'<em>This isn't real</em>.'</p>
<p>Dark Rey smirked, as though hearing her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Enjoy it while you can, young Jedi." The voice was a dark whisper that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. "If you don't loosen up, this next part is going to be very unpleasant for you."</p>
<p>What did she mean by that...?</p>
<p>Without warning, Dark Rey thrust the vibrator inside Rey's pussy. It wasn't particularly long, but it was thick and, having never had anything inside before, the penetration hurt. Rey cried out, the throbbing pain causing her to instinctively close her legs, but Dark Rey used the Force to keep them spread.</p>
<p>Satisfied with her handiwork, Dark Rey took a few steps back and sat on a throne-like chair, crossing her legs at the knee and smirking. Had it always been there? Rey tried to remember, if only to help divert her attention from the discomfort at the apex of her thighs. Being scrutinized so closely was mortifying and Rey averted her gaze, though she was unable to keep from wriggling.</p>
<p>Soon, her body adjusted to the intrusion and her hips began moving instinctively to prolong the pleasurable sensation causes by the vibrations. It felt as though she was slowly going out of her mind, a coil tightening in her loins as the vibrator stimulated her insides. But it wasn't enough. Even as the coil tightened, and something intense and incredible awaited her once it finally snapped, Rey could only squirm and buck, the Force grips holding her thighs open preventing her from seeking friction.</p>
<p>"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Rey scowled at her doppelganger, shaking her head emphatically, and Dark Rey chuckled. "We'll see how long that stubbornness lasts."</p>
<p>The vibration intensified and Rey nearly doubled over, her inner muscles twitching spasmodically. Her eyes rolled back, pleasure swelling to a glorious crescendo—only to shiver and groan as the vibrations died down to a faint buzz.</p>
<p>Was Dark Rey toying with her? The doppelganger was boredly examining her fingernails when Rey glared over at her, frustration a hot lump in her stomach. When Dark Rey glanced up, their gazes met and she winked. Then, the vibration escalated anew.</p>
<p>This wasn't real... But it certainly felt real.</p>
<p>This ebb and flow of near-orgasm and denial kept up until Rey pleaded for release, the gag reducing her pleas to desperate grunts and whines. Dark Rey unstrapped the gag, pulling it out of Rey's mouth, and the brunette flexed her tired jaw. There was no time for relief; Dark Rey cupped her sex and, to Rey's horror, the vibrator disappeared, allowing her excitement to leak out. It glistened in dark brown curls and on her thighs—irrefutable evidence that she was aroused.</p>
<p>"Well?" "..." "You know what I want, Jedi. Give in to your carnality."</p>
<p>"No." It was barely more than a whisper.</p>
<p>Dark Rey sighed, but she didn't seem disappointed. Quite the opposite. "Very well. Have it your way."</p>
<p>The Force between Rey's thighs faded, allowing her to close her legs, but then it pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her into her knees. The chain that attached Rey's wrists to the wall was just long enough to allow this, but then somehow there was enough slack to push Rey's face down so that her ass was presented to her captor.</p>
<p>And, just like that, she was locked in that position by some mysterious power.</p>
<p>Rey's captor walked into her line of sight wearing a harness from which two dildos, the smaller of the two on top and the longer, thicker one on bottom, jutted proudly. They, too, bore the faint, almost ethereal glow of the Force. Dark Rey skirted around her and presently, the brunette felt the mushroom head of the toy push against her slit. Aided by the wetness there, it slid almost easily inside, meeting resistance at the halfway point when Rey tensed and whimpered.</p>
<p>It was larger than the vibrator and the feeling of fullness was intimidating to say the least. Dark Rey had no qualms about shoving the rest of it inside, and then she poised the second dildo at the puckered entrance of Rey's anus.</p>
<p>Rey's jaw dropped, her heart beat roaring in her ears. "N-now hold on— <em>Ah</em>!"</p>
<p>It hurt. By the old gods and the new, it hurt.</p>
<p>"Give in, Jedi." That dark voice wasn't just in her ear— it was in her head.</p>
<p>"No...!" Rey groaned.</p>
<p>Though her ass smarted, the friction of both toys entering her at once felt incredible and it wasn't long before she cried out, a wave of pleasure washing over her and leaving her breathless and trembling. That first orgasm was like a flip had been switched and Dark Rey began to fuck Rey in earnest. The slap of flesh against flesh rang out, the percussion to accompany the litany of moans that left the brunette's throat.</p>
<p>"So much for your Skywalker claims. Palpatine suits you far better." Rey jerked away from the voice, appalled, but the bindings held strong. "Come to the Dark Side, little Jedi. We'll show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." As if to prove her point, Dark Rey pulled out until just the tip remained before burying the toys up to their base in a single, powerful thrust. Rey bit her lip so hard it bled, but she couldn't stop herself from making the wanton sounds the rough fucking wrenched from her. "You're weak."</p>
<p>She was helpless against an onslaught of pleasure, particularly when the toys began vibrating. Did the Dark Side have better control of the Force than a Jedi? It couldn't be.</p>
<p><em>'This is wrong</em>.'</p>
<p>"You stumbled right into my trap."</p>
<p>Dark Rey's tempo increased, and Rey's throat was hoarse from crying out. She tried to focus on the pain in her bitten lip and in the uncomfortable way her arms were drawn back and in the rough earth that dug into her knees, but they were totally eclipsed by the ecstasy that washed over her, wave after wave.</p>
<p>'It isn't real.'</p>
<p>"I'll break you yet."</p>
<p>She came a few more times before Dark Rey made a disgusted sound and walked off. The dildos remained buried in Rey's ass and pussy, however, their ceaseless buzz forcing another orgasm out of the exhausted brunette.</p>
<p><em>'I have to get out of here</em>.' Rey repeated it to herself like a mantra as she tried to focus on anything but the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her. If she gave in to these newly awakened carnal desires, she would be a slave to them—to the Dark Side.</p>
<p>She wouldn't give in without a fight.</p>
<p>Rey looked deep inside herself, her hips twitching as the vibrations brought her closer to orgasm. The barrier was still there, but it was weaker. If only she could find the strength to break through it...!</p>
<p>Rey's inner muscles clamped down around the toy as she groaned, orgasm sending a hot wave of pleasure through her slender frame. She berated herself inwardly for lacking the mental fortitude to resist as exhaustion set in and her muscles went lax. Shoring up whatever strength of will she had left, the Jedi launched a mental assault on the barrier. The first three blows left her reeling, her confidence shaken, but the forth sent a crack splintering along the intangible blockade. Light leaked from the miniscule gap and Rey doubled her efforts, driven by the values that separated her kind from the Dark Side.</p>
<p>Will power. Valor. Righteousness.</p>
<p>With one last push, Rey was able to break through the barrier and the warmth of the Force blanketed her, revitalized her. At once, the toys that filled Rey's openings melted away and she slumped, breathing hard. That had been far too close. Pleasure still lingered in electric arcs, making her muscles flex languidly and wet heat suffuse her sex, but Rey refused to bow to it any longer.</p>
<p>The brunette released a yell as she yanked at the chains that bound her, shattering them, and as she climbed to her feet, anger swelled beneath her breast. Her wrists and ankles hurt from the bindings, as did her orifices from the toys that had been unceremoniously inserted into them.</p>
<p>This was Dark Rey's doing and she was going to get a taste of her own medicine.</p>
<p>Almost as though she'd been summoned, Rey's doppelganger appeared before her. Her judgment clouded, the Jedi didn't register that her captor was unarmed or that the thirst for vengeance went against her beliefs; she caught Dark Rey by the collar and moved her bodily until her back met the cave wall. In Rey's hand, the Force responded to her will and formed a dildo—one much longer and thicker than the toys Dark Rey had used on her.</p>
<p>There was no fear in her Doppelganger's eyes as Rey pressed the toy against the apex of her thighs. Rey sucked in a breath and attempted to calm herself. She was better than this. There was no need to stoop to their level. Though part of her was still frustrated, in more ways than one, Rey released Dark Rey and stepped back. "Get out of here."</p>
<p>"You're letting me go?" There was the disappointment that had been previously absent.</p>
<p>Rey nodded, balling her hands into fists at her side as she looked away. The darkness brightened a shade, the shift revealing the warped landscape that surrounded them. The ugliness of the Dark Side within. The Jedi glanced back at Dark Rey and could no longer recognize herself in those distorted features.</p>
<p>
  <em>You and I are not so different. Without light, there cannot be shadow. </em>
</p>
<p>Dark Rey gave Rey a meaningful look as the darkness around them fell away completely, and then she was gone.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>